


Preferably A Treat

by sharkgriffin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, Halloween, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkgriffin/pseuds/sharkgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Ruby are two classmates, both with very different plans for Halloween who instead choose to spend it having some fun together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preferably A Treat

Anna walked the heavily lit streets. It was early yet, only a quarter past five, but already, the sky had faded to a miserable navy and little kids, some with their parents, some alone, were bustling past her in a hurry to get some candy before all of it was gone.

She herself had always taken this festival seriously. Most of her family didn't approve of this. It was the day of the dead, she should be giving a moment of silence to all her dead relatives (which was actually very few due to the rich diets of the Miltons). To be fair, most of the kids in her school didn't approve of it either, seeing as all they could be bothered to do at their old ages of sixteen and seventeen was laze around in costumes they put little to no effort into, and get drunk at the house of some popular boy.

She had always tried to make her costumes scary, minus the two years that she went as Disney princesses and that one time she dressed as a cat when she was seven. Last year, she had been a bloodstained zombie. Her younger brother helped her put that costume together, both of them had popped to the store and bought three containers of fake blood. And she had seen some of the horrified expressions on the faces of the children, their mothers dragging them away, thinking the only reason someone as old as her would be out would be to give all the mini witches and werewolves the frights of their lives.

She had to admit, she was not getting as much candy as she used to. Even the houses with jack-o-lanterns outside would refuse to open the door for her or even the most fearful homeowners would rush to hand her a bar of chocolate and then slam the door, scared to not please her in case she egged their houses (which clearly showed they knew nothing about her).

To be perfectly honest with herself, she would have given up on this tradition years ago if she were to be invited to one of those house parties, and laze around at the house of a popular boy, and get drunk and put little to no effort into her costume. But she didn't get invited to things like that. She never had.

So this year, she was an angel, not focusing on the scary at all this year, maybe turning down her spooky spirit for the season just a fraction. She had wings, small wings she had worn in her nativity play when she had back then played an angel as well. Not one of the main angels; just a chorus member. But her parents had been so proud, telling her all that crap about how she was the best part of the show, just in the way parents are supposed to. Her brother, another brother, older this time, joked about how she was an angel in real life, so perfect and desperate to please everyone and she had tried to deny it but deep down it was true. This year, he suggested that she make one last performance as that one unnamed angel from the Christmas story. And surprisingly, she agreed.

Turning a corner, she heard a cry.

"Hey, Milton."

Her head spun to the side. Illuminated in the candlelight of one of those pumpkins, and leaning on the wall of the nearest house was a girl with flowing dark hair. And she knew her, knew her very well, though they had barely exchanged a word before, just smiled at her in corridors and as she was grabbing her books from the locker. Most of the time, the other girl would be the one to smile, normally seeming like she was hoping for her to return it. And most of the time, she would. The girl's name was Ruby.

They only shared one class. And they had for the past two years and two months. But that was enough to get to know as much about herself as she revealed within the walls of their highschool. In those short English lessons, she would be constantly raising her hand, only to torment their poor teacher some more. But the real question was, what was she doing here, talking to Anna right now?

"What do you want?" Anna asked and then realized how rude what she had said sounded, quickly glancing down at the shining pavement. Ruby did not seem offended. She slid forward.

"Just saw you there, wandering around with all the little kids. Nice wings, by the way."

Was that sarcastic? It sounded it. And Anna realized she must have looked suspicious with her narrowed hazel eyes.

"I mean what are you doing out?"

"Been invited to _douche_ Winchester's party." The feud between Ruby and Dean was famous. But Ruby was popular, so of course he invited her. "Guess I've got to go since that's all that's on tonight. I figured I'd come out early, give the kiddies a scare."

Anna looked Ruby's costume up and down. She was dressed as a devil. And it seemed she had put some effort into it, showing she would not fit in at her party that well. Her dress was simple, red and tight fitting, the hem coming down to just above her knees. And she had on red heels, so high they left the sole of her foot vertical. It was her head wear that impressed Anna though, a pair of twirling horns, shining gold and extending from her black curls, looking almost like they were just a natural part of her body. But if Anna looked closely, she could see the headband which held them in place and was cleverly camouflaged.

What about you? Nowhere to go. You look a little old to trick or treating."

Anna laughed. "Yeah. That's what most people have said to me. But just like you, I have nothing better to do."

And that was when Ruby slid just a little closer to her. She waited for a group of children, no older than eight, to wander past and then spoke in a slightly hushed voice.

"Hey, you wanna ditch those losers and go have some real fun?"

* * *

Anna raised her head from the bucket of water, her hair glistening and a shiny red apple between her snow white teeth.

"Well done for you. Only took you half an hour." Ruby knew that was an exaggeration. After Anna had agreed to her plans, they had come round to her house. Her parents were away for the weekend, some romantic second honeymoon they had said though she knew neither of them were into romance.

 _Probably just an excuse to get away from me so they can bang,_ she had thought to herself as they explained their plans. They had left some fruit in the fridge, maybe hoping she would have a healthy diet for two days at least, instead of living off her usual french fries. How wrong they were.

"Want to do something else now?"

"You mean you don't want a go?" Anna asked.

"You're kidding. I sat here for what felt like a million years, watching you fail again and again. I think that's enough apple bobbing for one night." Yet she could see the disappointment in Anna's eyes. So she had a go and within just a few seconds, she reappeared triumphant, an apple for her too. She took  a large bite before setting the remains on the table.

"Well ,while you were wasting time drowning yourself in that bucket, I got us some of our own cookies. My dad made them in case I wanted to hand them out at the doorstep. Like that was ever going to happen." She held out the tray. It contained two rows of gingerbread men, normal except for the fact that a skull had been iced on each miniature face.

Anna was about to take a bite when Ruby rushed back to the fridge and held out a bottle. "Time to get the party started. You see, you didn't have to go to 'pie breath's' party. You're getting the full house party experience, a little less tequila, minus some drugs and some sex. Oh, and the noise. I can promise you, you went to that party and you'd have the worst headache you've ever had in months. Seriously, that guy's taste in music." She made a gagging face. "Other than that it's all here. That reminds me." Ruby got down two glasses and then was moving again to a set of speakers. Pressing the play button, loud rock music by some band Anna didn't know burst out.

Then she poured Anna a glass. Anna gave the liquid a strange look and then glanced to the other girl.

"It's fine, you're not gonna get drunk from that. Just try some."

Anna obeyed and took a sip. Then she set the glass back down. "You know, Autumn's my favorite season."

"Really? I prefer Winter, you know, when everyone's not obsessing over Christmas. I like the cold. It's weird, but it just seems more, I don't know, atmospheric." She shrugged.

"It's just all the beautiful leaves and the hats and the sweaters and crunching through piles of leaves." Anna relaxed back into her chair. "Beautiful," she added. It is then that she feels a warm hand in hers, clutching her fingers tightly. She turned her head and there was Ruby, wearing an uncertain expression.

"You're not how I expected you to be, Ruby."

"How did you expect me to be?"

"I don't know, I-You're not like other girls." She had already begun to look away when the kiss came.

* * *

 

It's no accident that they wake up in the same bed the next morning. They were not drunk, not drunk enough anyway from the small amount of cider they had tried, to be unaware of what they had been doing the night before.

Ruby awoke first, climbing out of the bed. She was still dressed in her costume from the night before, her hair ruffled and a mess all around her head, her plastic horns discarded on the carpet beside a few old books. Normally, now would come the apologies, or at least her running swiftly off into the sunlight, struggling to pull her clothes back on. But there was no need for any of that. For one thing, nothing like that had even happened, but also, everything they had done had been purposeful. The two of them together, for the first time in a long time, it seemed like they were perfect together. She knew that was what she had been feeling since that day she first saw the quiet redhead in the back of her English class, although how it had taken her that long to figure it all out was impossible to believe. But the important thing was, they were together now and that was what mattered.

She found herself thinking about Dean's party, if anything interesting happened to the attendees. And then she glanced at Anna's sleeping form beneath the duvet.

"Who cares?" she muttered with a smile playing her lips. "I'm sure I had so much more of a treat than any of them."


End file.
